The Digimon Princess: Into the DigiWorld
by The Digimon Princess
Summary: The first part of my story dealing with the Digimon Emperor and the new Digidestined, Ariel.
1. Into the Digimon World

This is my first digimon fanfic. Please forgive the errors, as I just got into digimon a week ago…This is an au fanfic, Ken is 15, not 11. And he is nicer than in the series. I'll warn you know that this is going to become a lemon, since it's vital to the plot line. I dedicate this fic to my friends (you know who you are) who gave me the confidence to write this. Without you guys, this story wouldn't be here. And special dedication to PZN, you have been a great tomodachi and listener when I talked about this. Arigato! So please, R and R! Comments are always welcome! Oh, and Digimon doesn't belong to me, just Ariel. So don't sue! ^_^

Chapter One

Ariel walked down the school hall quietly, wanting to get home. She was just about to pass the computer room when she heard voice in it. Her curious nature getting the best of her, she stepped over to the door and peered around it. A bunch of kids were talking, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Finally they left through another door.

When they were gone, she quickly walked over to the computer they were standing at. There was a small screen on it, with a picture of an ice-covered land. And lying next to it was a strange object. Somehow she knew what to do with it. Touching a button on the object, she was sucked into the screen.

Ariel suddenly found herself on an icy landscape. She shivered, the frigid wind whipping around her clothes. Her clothes… She looked down and saw, instead of her school uniform, she was wearing different clothes. She had a longer skirt, with slits up to her thighs. Her shirt was shorter, leaving her midriff bare, and longer sleeves. Her soft leather boots and her hair hanging loose completed her outfit. It was exactly the kind of clothes she secretly loved to wear. But it was also the worst kind she could wear in this weather.

She shivered again, snow falling on her. Looking around, she saw nothing but snow, ice, and bare rock. There was no shelter anywhere. Seeing no other option, Ariel hugged her arms around her and began to walk, not really caring which way she went, as long as she got out of the cold.

Owlmon flew over the ice mountains, on her way home to her master, the Digimon Emperor. She was racing over the land when she noticed a small shape. Floating down to see what it was, Owlmon found a girl. She flapped in surprise, knowing that only her leader's enemies, the digi-destined, were the only humans that came to the DigiWorld. She hooted in delight, swooping down to pick the girl up and began to fly toward her master's tower.

Ken, known better as the Digimon Emperor, was sitting in his chair, observing various digimon and trying to decide which digimon to enslave next. Then he noticed on one of the screens that Owlmon was returning. He waited impatiently; finally Owlmon flew into the room and landed. He noticed she was carrying something white.

"What do you have?" he asked Owlmon.

"A girl. I found her on the mountain," as she spoke she stepped forward and laid her burden in front of her master. 

Ken looked down, expecting to see one of the annoying Digi-destined. He was surprised, though, when he saw long, pale gold hair. Dropping to his knees, he gently (more gently then he intended) pushed her onto her back and brushed her hair aside. He gasped in surprise.

She had an angelic face, with high cheekbones, long eyelashes, and full lips. And he knew her. She was a girl from school, almost as smart as he was. He had secretly admired her, even though he never told her that. She had always been friendly to him. He smiled slightly, wondering how friendly she would be when she found out who he was in the Digimon World. 

Owlmon waited patiently while her master studied the girl she had brought. Finally Ken looked up at Owlmon, "You have done well. You may go."

Owlmon did as she was bidden, turning and flying out of the room. But Ken didn't notice, he had already turned his attention back to Ariel. For the first time he perceived how hard the floor was, and how cold she felt. His arms acting separately from his brain, he picked her slender body up and headed to his temporary bedroom in the DigiWorld. 

Reaching it, he pushed the button and let the door slide away before entering. The room was simply furnished, only containing a bed and a desk/table by his bed. He strode over to the bed, setting her down gently as he had picked her up. He drew the covers up and tucked them around her body. 

He was setting her right hand on the top of the covers when he noticed for the first time that she was clutching something. Carefully prying her fingers apart, he found the answer to how she had got here. 

It was a Digi-vice.

So what did you think? Awful? Good? So so? Not worth the webspace? Please tell me, you're comments are greatly appreciated! Arigato. 


	2. Recognition

This is my first digimon story. So if there are mistakes in it, forgive me. Also this is an au story, Ken is 15, not 11. All the other digidestined are still the same age as in the show. This will become a lemon (between Ken and Ariel), so consider yourself warned. Also there will be death (not Ken or Ariel), I just couldn't write some pwp story between them, so the storyline is complex. Again this story is dedicated to my friends from the [www.htloz.com][1] message board, you guys know who you are^_^. And again special thanks to Emily-chan, who has listened to me babble over the story ideas and everything. Anyway, arigato for those of you who read this story! Enjoy!

O, and to the person who reviewed the first chapter and said I should change Ariel's name, I'm sorry but I like it the way it is now. So do most of my friends. It stays that way. If you really want it changed that bad, imagine her name spelled the way you want it ^_~.

I don't own Digimon, or Ken (well, only in my dreams^_~). Ariel's the only one I can claim so far until I get further along in the story. So please don't sue! If you do, you will face my Wormmon! I know, you're so scared…I'll stop bothering you and let you get on to the story (if you haven't already).

The Digimon Princess: Chapter 2

Ariel awoke slowly, enjoying the feel of not being cold anymore. But then maybe she just dreamed everything had happened. Except that the feel of the sheets under and around her was wrong. Hers at home were cotton, not silk. 

She sat up with a start, the cloth on her forehead falling into her lap. She wished she hadn't. Her head felt like someone was pounding in it, and black spots appeared before her eyes. Ariel laid down, then sat back up slowly. Tenderly feeling her head, she touched her forehead and the pain slashed across it. She dropped her hands and gripped the silk covers until the pain quit. As she sat there, the memories of what happened came flooding back. Finding that strange object, going through the computer screen to the icy world, falling and hitting the rock. She must have blackened out after the fall. And then the vague feeling of being tenderly cared for…She shrugged slightly, she'd think about it more when her head didn't hurt so much. 

Ariel glanced around the room, immediately noticing she was definitely not in her own bedroom. In fact, the bedroom she was in now she had never been in before anywhere. She fought the urge to panic and dive under the cover. Instead, she pushed them back and got up. 

She looked down when she felt cloth rustle around her feet and legs. She had forgotten about her new wardrobe. Which was hopelessly wrinkled from sleeping in it. Smoothing it out as best she could, she walked over to the door and pushed the button next to it. The door slid open and she stepped out into a long hallway. 

Ariel looked both ways, then saw along the dark wall a door at the end of the right hall. Again letting her curiosity get the best of her, she walked toward it cautiously, conscious of the sound her soft boots made on the hard floor. Finally reaching the door, she screwed up her courage and pushed the button on the side before stepping in. And gasped.

It was what she least expected. The room was dark; the big screens at the other end of the room gave off the only light. She looked at them closer, and saw various scenes. Some showed landscapes, the others what looked like animals, but none she had ever seen before. 

Then a cold voice came from behind a chair she hadn't noticed, making her jump. "I see you are awake," said the voice. 

"Do I know you?" Ariel asked hesitantly. 

"You could say that, Ariel."

She stared in shock at the back of the chair, amazed that he knew her name, and that she could know someone as cold as he sounded. "Who are you?" she asked, trying to keep the fear she was feeling out of her voice, and failing.

The tone of his voice when he next spoke showed he knew, and found it amusing. "Why should I tell you, little one?"

At that, Ariel felt her anger rise. "It's called courtesy to give your name. And you seem to scared to show your yourself. Are you afraid of me?" she fired at him. She could tell she had gotten to him.

"Oh really? Well, since you are in my realm, I don't need to tell you, or show you. But-" with that, a figure rose from the chair and turned to face her. But because it was so dark, she couldn't make out his features. She did, however, see that he was tall, taller than she was. It looked like he had spiked up hair, either black or blue in color. At first she thought he had wings, but on closer inspection she saw it was part of his attire. Under it he wore a tight-fitting bodysuit.

But still she couldn't see his face. And that bothered her for some reason. Determined not to let him see that though, she pretended indifference. "Impressive," Ariel said, her tone making it clear she didn't find it so.

Ken smirked, knowing she was trying to mask her fear of him. "You're afraid of me, aren't you? I must say, I'm flattered."

Ariel stiffened, about to deny the truth, when she became dizzy. She began to fall, unable to stay upright. But before she hit the ground, strong arms caught her. Puzzled, she stared up into his eyes behind the goggles. Their amethyst depths seemed strangely familiar. The last thing Ariel did before the darkness claimed her was to reach up and touch the face that hovered about hers. "Ken," she whispered. Her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms.

Ken was observing the screen showing his new Dark Tower that his slaves had just finished building. On another screen, he noticed that a few of his slaves were lagging behind in the building of another Dark Tower. He was considering taking his whip and go have a talk with them when Wormmon scampered up to him.

"Should I go check on the girl?" he asked in the voice that always seemed to grate on Ken's nerves.

Ken absently reached down to slap Wormmon, who dodged it quickly. But Ken's heart wasn't into it, his thoughts elsewhere. Mainly centered on the golden-haired angel. Thoughts he shouldn't be thinking. "Damn her," he hissed to himself.

"Ken?" Wormmon asked in concern.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Master?" Ken yelled at Wormmon. 

"Sorry, Master," Wormmon whimpered in reply.

Ken sighed. He needed something to vent his anger on, and Wormmon happened to be the one closest to him. It wasn't his digimon's fault he was so stressed. And he knew he had hurt Wormmon, and before too. But he would never apologize to him. Or anyone else. "No, don't," Ken answered Wormmon's first question. 

Wormmon bowed as best he could, "As you wish, Master." He scampered off to do whatever he did on his free time.

Ken sighed again, his thoughts returning to Ariel now that Wormmon was gone. Suddenly the object of his thoughts walked in. He heard her gasp in surprise, and he smiled evilly. This could be fun. "I see you are awake," he said in a cold voice without turning to look at her. He could sense her shock and almost laughed. 

Ariel's hesitantly asked in her soft voice, "Do I know you?"

Ken smiled at the irony, "You could say that, Ariel." He added her name to confuse her more. And he knew he had succeeded.

Her next question held more than a trace of fear, "Who are you?"

Now he truly was amused at the situation, "Why should I tell you, little one?"

"It's called courtesy to give your name, and you seem to afraid to show yourself," she said angrily. 

Now he didn't find that at all funny. So she wanted to see him, did she? Well, her wish is about to come true, he thought. "Oh really? Well, since you are in my realm, I don't need to tell you, or show you. But-", Ken stood up and turned to face her, drawing up to his full height. He was tempted to laugh again at the expression on her face, a war between being impressed and fearful. As she studied him, he in turn studied her.

It seemed the first thing he always noticed about Ariel was her hair. He loved the golden color, the feel of it, and the way it always managed to fall in her face no matter what she did with it. He loved her lithe body and soft curves, revealed more by her new outfit then it ever was before in her school uniform. She had that just out of bed look, which in her case was true, from her wrinkled clothes to her slightly tangled hair. But he hated girls that always had to have perfect hair, and that freaked out if their lipstick smeared a little. Ken knew she wasn't one of them, he had seen her playing sports with guys before. Which was one of the reasons he like her so much…Wait, what was he thinking? He didn't like her. He didn't like anyone but himself. Period. But even as he silently told himself that, another part of his mind argued back. Then why do you think of her constantly? it whispered. He was able to ignore the question when Ariel next spoke.

"Impressive," she said, her soft voice carrying in the dark room.

He could tell she was being sarcastic, and he knew why. "You're afraid of me, aren't you?" he asked, "I must say, I'm flattered," he smirked. 

Ken watched her stiffen in denial, then a strange look crossed her face. As he watched, she began to fall. Automatically he leapt forward, all the time spent in soccer practice kicking in. He caught her and slowly lowered her to the ground, keeping her secured in his arms. He looked down, and saw her staring at his face. Her green eyes meet his and he saw a flicker of recognition in their warm depths.

He continued to stare down at her as she reached up slowly and touched his face with a slender hand, "Ken." she whispered softly. His eyes widened in surprise, but before he could say anything, Ariel went limp in his arms. He gazed down at her in shock, registering her peaceful face and golden hair that made him think of angels. 

Suddenly Ken snapped out of it. He realized she was barely breathing, her breaths getting shallower by the minute. And for the first time in a long time, he felt frightened for someone other then himself. He knew he had to get her back to the Real World, to a hospital and a doctor. Tightening his hold on her, he swiftly got up and began to walk toward the screen he used to travel between the DigiWorld and the Real World. As he was walking, he yelled for his digimon. "Wormmon, come here!" 

Wormmon hurried as fast as he could to where Ken was. "What is it, Master?"

"I'm taking Ariel to a hospital. Look after everything while I'm gone," Ken ordered tautly.

"Yes, Master," Wormmon said obediently.

But Ken hardly heard. He was to busy fumbling for his Black Digivice. Finally finding it, he quickly turned it on and was sucked back to the Real World with Ariel. 

Arigato for reading it tomodachis!

   [1]: http://www.htloz.com/



	3. Strange Emotions

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in getting this out. I've had tons of homework, and some other stories I had to finish. I've changed the story line around some, so ignore the first warnings and all. Thanks to all the people at the HTLoZ message board ([http://www.htloz.com/cgi-bin/ubbcgi/Ultimate.cgi][1]), you guys are my best friends! And thanks for the reviews!^^

The Digimon Princess: Chapter 3 

Ken felt the familiar feeling that came with traveling between the worlds. After a few moments he found himself standing in the middle of his bedroom, landing on his feet like always. Dressed again in his gray school uniform, without his Kaizer clothes and different hairstyle, he felt his anger at the real world for making him leave his realm. Like always. But he shoved that out of his mind and looked down at Ariel, who was also now in her green school uniform, and saw she was still breathing. But only small, shallow gasps. He had to get her to the hospital now. Walking swiftly to the door, he shifted Ariel in his arms and opened it. 

Peering out around it, there was no sight or sound of his parents anywhere. Ken stepped out quickly and shut his door before starting down the hall. He made his way down the stairs, at the bottom he again checked for his parents. But the house was silent and dark. Finding the living room in the dark, he flipped on the lights before walking in. Carefully laying Ariel on the couch, he picked up the phone next to it and dialed a number. 

It rang for a moment before a woman's voice answered, "Dr. Tanoshii's office." 

"This is Ken Ichijouji. Is Dr. Tanoshii there?" he asked in his usual voice. 

"Just one moment please," said the woman before there was a pause. After another moment, a warm male voice answered, "Dr. Tanoshii speaking." 

"This is Ken Ichijouji," said Ken again. 

"Ken! Hello! I haven't seen you in awhile. I trust you have been well. Wait, you wouldn't be if you were calling me!" Dr. Tanoshii said as he laughed. 

Ken didn't even smile, "Actually, one of my friends is the one that needs medical attention." _Friend? Where did that come from?_ Ken thought. He sighed silently, _I'm becoming too nice. Something I shouldn't do. After all, I am evil._

"Ah, I see. What is his name and what is wrong with him?" 

"She's a she," Ken corrected. 

Dr. Tanoshii laughed again, "Sorry. Okay, what's her name and what's wrong with her?" 

"Ariel Star. She has a gash on her forehead; I don't know how she got it. Also she just fainted a few minutes ago." 

Tanoshii suddenly became all business like, "Right. That sounds serious. Is there anyone that can drive you over, or do you need me to come?" 

"My parents aren't home, and I don't think it would be wise to catch a cab with Ariel like this, so yes." 

"Right," said Tanoshii again, "I'll be there soon. Sayonara." 

"Sayonara," echoed Ken as the line went dead. He walked back over to where Ariel lay, and knelt beside her. He brushed back her hair from her face as he waited for Dr. Tanoshii to arrive.

Dr. Tanoshii's arrival was announced with a knock on the door. Ken got up from his kneeling position and went to open it.

"Ah, hello Ken!" said Dr. Tanoshii as the door opened. He was a short man with black hair and twinkling black eyes. His face gave the impression he was always smiling, even when he wasn't. He was middle aged, yet he had the energy of a kid. Tanoshii was one of the few people Ken actually admired a little, for though he was always cheerful, he knew what he was doing. Ken stepped aside so he could walk in. "Thank you," said Dr. Tanoshii as Ken shut the door behind him. 

Walking over to Ariel, Dr. Tanoshii quickly checked her over, then looked up at Ken. "She's got a serious concussion, but I don't think that cut is bad enough to get stitches. Just a bandage and something to keep the infections away. If you want, I could take her to my clinic and fix her up, or I can do it here," he told him, patting the black bag next to him. 

"Here," Ken replied quickly, not wanting to put off her treatment any longer than necessary. 

"As you wish." Dr. Tanoshii opened his bag and took out a clean, white bandage and a small jar filled with a creamy substance. He hummed as he opened it and dipped his fingers into it. His fingers covered in the white substance, he smeared it across the cut delicately. Ariel moaned, twisting her head slightly away from his touch before becoming still again. "Sorry, but I have to use this to stop infections," he soothed. He finished, and after wiping his fingers on a towel, he picked the white bandage up. "If you could, lift her head up a little please," he directed at Ken. 

Ken moved around till he was standing at the head of the couch. He slipped his fingers under her head as gently as he could before, her soft hair falling through his fingers, lifting her head slightly. 

Dr. Johanson carefully wrapped the bandage around her head, then tied the ends together securely. "There we are," Dr. Tanoshii said cheerfully, "all patched up."

Ken lowered Ariel back to the cushion, taking extra care not to touch her newly bandaged forehead. She still looked pale, but he noticed her breath came easier. He looked up at Dr. Johanson, "Thank you," he said quietly, the words coming out a little forced, but he said them. 

"You're welcome, Ken. And it was my pleasure," the doctor smiled down at the still Ariel, "is she staying here?"

"Uh…" Ken hadn't thought of that. "It would be better if she did, but I'm sure Ariel would want to return to Rosegrove." 

"The orphanage?" Dr. Tanoshii asked sharply.

"Yes, why?"

"I was just there a week ago to treat a sick girl. I found she was covered in bruises, and she looked as if she had been worked like a slave. I of course questioned her, but she said she got it from playing sports. I wish I could have looked at more of the children, but the mistress, Jess Taylor, rushed me out. I suspect there is more going on there then she lets on." It was obvious that he disapproved. 

Ken had heard such stories, but never really paid attention to them. They didn't concern him in the least bit, so why worry what happened too someone you didn't know? But the thought of Ariel growing up there, possibly being abused, did not settle with him. He had told himself over and over that he had no feelings for her. He was doing this because he didn't want to see a sweet person like Ariel to get hurt. But he couldn't lie to himself forever. He did have feeling for her. And that scared him more then he would admit. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to block out these strange new feelings. Ariel's peaceful and beautiful face still appeared in his mind. His angel. "What's happening to me?" he whispered to himself.

Dr. Tanoshii glanced over at Ken, "Did you say something?"

The dark haired boy quickly opened his eyes, "Uh, no. Why?"

The doctor shook his head, "I must be hearing things then. So, Ariel is staying with you? I would feel much better if she did. I don't trust that orphanage or its mistress."

Ken sighed, thinking of what his mother would say. Knowing her, she would be delighted to have someone to pamper and take care of for awhile. "Yes, she will stay here." Even as he said it he glanced down at the unconscious girl. Without thinking he reached out and touched her soft cheek with a finger. He smiled when she turned slightly towards him.

Dr. Tanoshii watched quietly with a small smile on his face. _Ah, to be young and in love again_, he thought to himself with a chuckle. He smiled even more when Ken jerked his hand back quickly, a guilty look on his face, when he realized that he was still here. _He doesn't want to admit he cares for her_, Tanoshii noted with some surprise. Interesting. He would have to find out more about this later. He stood up, brushing out his pants from where he had been kneeling on the floor. "It gets harder and harder to get up, it seems," he told Ken, "enjoy your youth while it lasts!"

With Ken's help, he gathered together all his equipment, then with some last minute instructions, he made his good-byes and left. He watched him drive away from the door, before turning around and making his way back to Ariel. Dropping to his knees again, he reached out and touched her check gently. She sighed slightly, pressing against his hand without waking. A smile graced her lips, and Ken stared at them, fascinated. Slowly, without thinking, he leaned over and softly pressed his lips to hers. After a moment, he pulled away, gazing down into her smiling face. 

"Why do I care for you," he asked her still form, "I'm not suppose to love, that is a feeling that has no meaning to me. You shouldn't have any meaning to me. But you do." He pushed back her silky hair, loving the feel of it against his skin, "My precious angel," he whispered before getting up and walking to his room. The DigiWorld didn't stop just cause he left. Maybe working on a new evil plan would help take his mind off of Ariel. Either way, he wouldn't let her stop him from achieving what he had fought so hard to obtain. 

   [1]: http://www.htloz.com/cgi-bin/ubbcgi/Ultimate.cgi



	4. Rest

Chapter Four: Rest

~*~

The room blurred slightly as Ariel struggled to wakefulness. She closed her eyes for a moment, then slowly reopened them. Once again she found herself lying in a strange bed in a strange room. But it looked more ordinary, and the covers on the bed were cotton, not silk. Memories of what happened before filled her mind.  
  
She had been walking down a hallway, ready to go home, when as she walked past the computer lab she heard voices. There was no one in there after she entered, but by a computer was a strange object. She had picked it up and was sucked into the computer screen. The world there had surprised her, for it was snowing hard. The cold led her to discover her new outfit, something like a new age princess would wear. As she was looking for shelter from the snow, she had tripped and hit her head on a rock and was knocked out.  
  
Ariel had awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room, her head tended too. It wasn't until later she found that the boy genius Ken Ichijouji had tended her wounds. He had been dressed differently than he was whenever she saw him, and his hair was spiked, not straight. His manner had been cold and aloft. After a battle of words, she had fainted.  
  
That place had given her the feeling of loneliness. Here, the feeling of home seemed everywhere, from the homemade quilt on the bed to the pictures on the walls. As she was staring around the room, the door suddenly opened and a woman walked in.  
  
She smiled when she saw Ariel awake. In her hands she carried a tray with dishes, which she set on the stand next to the bed. As she rose back up, she beamed at the girl sitting on the bed.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ariel! I hope you're feeling better now. I brought you dinner; thought you might be hungry. Poor dear," she murmured and touched the bandage on Ariel's forehead.  
  
Ariel stared at her in surprise. She didn't even know who the woman was, yet she was being treated like a sick daughter.  
  
The woman saw her surprised look, and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce my self. I'm Mrs. Ichijouji."  
  
She was even more surprised. "Ken's mother?" At the woman's nod, she glanced around the room again, "So I'm guessing I am at his house too."  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji laughed softly, "That would be correct. You're staying until you're well enough to return to the orphanage. That is, if you want to stay."  
  
Almost jumping out of bed, Ariel asked in an excited voice, "You mean I can stay here?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Thank you," Ariel said softly, smiling joyfully. She wouldn't have to return to the pain, the sadness, that was associated with the orphanage. No more beatings, no more Ms. Taylor. It was as if a rush of warmth flowed through her.  
  
The older woman smiled back, "You're welcome, Ariel. Now how about some food?" She picked up the tray and set it across the girl's lap, "I didn't know what you liked to eat, so I made a little of everything. If you want something else, I'll go see what I can cook up. Are you all right?"  
  
Ariel had never had as much food as she did now put in front of her. At school, they only gave necessary amounts, and at the orphanage she was lucky to even get that much. She lifted her eyes to the worried face of Mrs. Ichijouji and gave a small smile, "It's just I've never had so much food to eat. At least not for a long time. Is it all mine?"  
  
Making a tsking sound, Mrs. Ichijouji poured a cup of tea and handed it too her. "Of course it's all yours! Poor dear, I'll just have to fatten you up some while you're hear."  
  
After hearing the part that the food was truly hers, she had set down the teacup and picked up the chopsticks she saw. But just as she was about to start on a bowl of rice, she paused and looked up at the smiling face, "I don't want to be a burden to you. I know you have to feed Ken and all and..." she trailed off.  
  
"Don't you worry dear. I usually have to beg Ken to eat what he does. Having a willing mouth to feed is a nice change. I'm afraid soon you'll be begging me to stop making the food for you," Mrs. Ichijouji reassured. She walked toward the door before turning around to smile at Ariel, "If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen. When you are finished, I'll come get the dishes. Just try and rest." She opened the door and was about to step out when Ariel spoke.  
  
"When am I going back?"  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji turned back and saw the fear clouding girl's clear emerald eyes. "Not for awhile." The fear vanished, replaced by thankfulness. Poor girl, she thought, she must have been through so much. Smiling one last time at the girl on the bed, she walked out the door and shut it behind her with a quick click.  
  
Ariel sighed quietly, sitting back and letting all the tension go. Not going back for awhile...it was her most fervent prayer answered. She sent a prayer of gratitude heavenward before picking up the chopsticks and attacking the food with relish.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later the door opened again, A pair of amethyst eyes peeked in. They observed the sleeping form on the bed, lingering on the peaceful face. The face of an angel.  
  
Her face clouded over, her full lips forming his name. Alarmed, he was past the door before he comprehended it. Frustrated at not having control of his body or mind around her, he still continued toward the bed. Sitting on the edge and reached over to brush back the golden locks. She turned into the touch, and eyes opened slowly.  
  
Emerald eyes gazed up into amethyst. She struggled to full consciousness, "Ken, what-"  
  
Ken shook his head, cutting her off, "You're not ready for the truth, Ariel."  
  
Anger flashed in her eyes, startling him, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't handle it. I want to know what is going on!"  
  
He drew back in surprise, for he had rarely seen Ariel angry. And he had to admit, he rather liked it. "I meant you are not well enough. Rest before I tell you, for I believe you play a part in this," he said calmly.  
  
She settled back, a contrite look on her face. "Sorry."  
  
Ken found himself smiling, another surprise for him. She beamed at him, bright eyes wide and innocent. An innocence he didn't know. "I'll let you get back to resting. Sorry for disturbing you," he said quickly before retreating. The door closed with a soft click behind him.  
  
After the silence had returned, Ariel continued to stare at the spot he had stood, a distant look in her eyes.  
  



End file.
